


Rhodey visits

by flight815kitsune



Series: silver verse [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, hints of domestic avengers, i just want everyone to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune





	Rhodey visits

Tony got the call in the middle of a meeting Pep had forced him to attend on pain of…something. Her threats could be very vague but still very menacing when paired with crossed arms and killer heels. But just because he had shown up to the meeting didn’t mean that he had to stay, and a call from War Machine was a good excuse to do some superheroing and escape these well-meaning but boring executives.

Maybe it would be Spider-Man in trouble. One of these days he’d get the kid to come back and play in R&D. No questions asked. He could even leave the mask on…

“Mind telling me why I stopped by to make you buy me a nice expensive lunch and found Captain America playing checkers with a certain Norse god of mischief who’s supposed to be kicking it in Asgard?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be protecting the president or something?”

“Tony-”

“Thor did it.” He ended the call.

The phone rang again and Jarvis, the traitor, put Rhodey on speakerphone.

“What's going on?”

“I was _going_ to tell you-”

“Oh, no. We are not treating this like the way you acted when you thought you were dying. I refuse to be the superhero’s girlfriend in this scenario. How long has he been here?”

“You remember the lost member of the blue man group you had coffee with after the whole “trapping an evil alien in a pocket dimension” thing a few months ago?”

He could practically hear Rhodey dragging his hand down his face. “He’s a villain-”

“He is not.”

“Oh, so the guy who wrecked New York's a good guy now?”

“It’s complicated. And he’s not good, exactly. He’s more…chaotic neutral. He helps out The Avengers, but it’s not really a justice thing.”

“So Loki fights with you guys, and in his spare time he plays checkers with Captain America.” His voice was that of any sane man who tried to remain so in the face of superhumans and aliens. It was not unlike a parent being told the plotline of their child's favorite cartoon show- disbelief mixed with confusion.

“They tried chess, but things got really competitive. Don’t pick a side and try to help. Did you know Loki could turn drinks into snakes? Because I didn’t.”

He could tell Rhodey was smiling by the exhale in the receiver. “You gotta stop hiding stuff like this, man. I almost shot him.”

“He’d have been fine. Probably.”

“We really need to talk about who you decide to be friends with.’

“It’s worked out pretty well so far. Give him a chance.”

 

Making sure people he liked didn't kill each other was not a good enough reason for Pepper and he was forced to remain and listen to things he didn't care about for another two and a half hours.

When he got home, Loki and Rhodey were fighting in the training room. With Clint and Steve watching them. Steve was probably going to use the information to help craft a better routine, or note styles for future reference, or something equally as important. Clint had a bowl of popcorn.

It wasn’t their first match. That was clear by the way the two of them moved together.

Hand to hand. No signs of magic or weapons.

Rhodey was fast. Faster than Steve, anyway (and boy had those been some fun matches to watch). Still, seeing him sweep Loki's legs out from under him shocked out an “Oh, yeah!” When Rhodey glanced up at the sound of his voice, Tony winked and blew him a kiss. He got rolled eyes and a smile in return. “Are you two done fighting for my hand?”

“If I had been aware we were fighting for such a cause, I may have put forth greater effort.”

“Too late. Rhodey’s my baby daddy now.”

Loki smiled. “Is that so?” He took Rhodey’s offered hand up. “You are aware there is a strict no returns policy?”

Tony gasped in mock offense, but he knew Rhodey’s ‘I’m not going to laugh at this idiot’ face, and somehow Loki managed to put it there.

It was a start. 


End file.
